


[翻譯] 禮物 The Gift

by pomarome



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomarome/pseuds/pomarome
Summary: 克羅里因為阿茲拉斐爾突如其來的某種「提議」而嚇壞了。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	[翻譯] 禮物 The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483166) by [rfsmiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfsmiley/pseuds/rfsmiley). 



> It was very fun to work with this piece. I hope it brings joy to more people as it does to me. Feel free to let me know if there is any suggestion :) Also, a big thank you to [A Wen](https://www.plurk.com/JustAWen) for proofreading this and giving me suggestions.  
> 很愉快地翻譯了這篇短文。感謝網友[A Wen](https://www.plurk.com/JustAWen)用心幫我校稿和給予意見！希望各位看得愉快：）

自塔德菲爾德一役歸來後，他們在僅僅兩個月之內就相約在外碰頭吃了三十二次的飯。壽司、泰式料理、黎巴嫩料理、嘗遍各式各樣的菜色。他們一起去吃了冰淇淋。有次，他們漫無目的地晃進了烈酒店；再次踏出店門時，買下的酒瓶數量多到兩人都扛不動。他們會在早晨互相給對方撥電話，見面喝杯卡布其諾，並享用一些糕點。事實上，克羅里甚至開始覺得「一起阻止世界末日」這件事對他們倆而言應該是多多益善。

然後，就在克羅里冒出這種想法的時候，阿茲拉斐爾將他邀請回自己的舊書店。

來我這一趟，天使是這樣說的：我有個禮物想給你。於是傻蛋一樣的克羅里在回過神來之前，就發現那狡詐的字眼已自嘴裡脫口而出：「 _好_ 。」

雖然就平心而論，當時的克羅里並不知道也完全沒料到接下來即將會發生什麼事。而當他帶著懶洋洋的腳步走進書店門口時，克羅里甚至有點期待，眼裡閃爍著好奇的光芒，看著阿茲拉斐爾擺好桌子並拿出他們今天的第一瓶酒。那是瓶來自於普羅旺斯，酒齡九年的蝶之蘭桃紅葡萄酒（譯註：別名為蝶之蘭的天使密語）。克羅里讚賞地吹了聲口哨，不能自制地被吸引上前，儘管他仍有些遲疑。當阿茲拉斐爾拔開酒瓶的軟木塞時，克羅里拉了張椅子坐下。

「真不錯，」他說，「我受寵若驚。」

「哎呀，謝謝你，」阿茲拉斐爾優雅地回應，一邊替他斟了杯酒。「我希望自己是有品味的。」

「你的確有，」心情很好的克羅里大方了起來，「說真的，你一向都很擅長這種事。」

「什麼這種事？」

「就這個呀。」克羅里嗅著葡萄酒的香氣，然後喝了一口，細細品嘗著。「禮物。」看到天使一臉困惑，他又澄清了一下。

「什麼？」

「贈送禮物。」他舉起手中的玻璃杯。阿茲拉斐爾目不轉睛地看著他；克羅里則揚起眉毛。「你之前說過你有禮物要給我。」

「噢，」阿茲拉斐爾說道，臉上神情有些古怪。「那個不是我要給你的禮物，親愛的。這個才是。」

說完，他拿出另一件物品放在桌上。克羅里向下瞥了一眼，同時順便又喝了口酒。

那是個黑絲絨戒指盒。

淡粉色的葡萄酒直接從克羅里的鼻子裡噴出來，弄得鼻腔又辣又疼，像是經過地獄之火洗禮般——他再熟悉不過的感覺。

天使在旁耐心地等候著，而他一邊咳嗽作嘔，一邊慌張地擦拭自己的襯衫。

「阿茲拉斐爾，」手忙腳亂好一陣子後，克羅里好不容易發話了。「那是什麼？」

「這是只戒指，」阿茲拉斐爾平靜地回答。

「是的，我看的出來，」克羅里語調不變。「為什麼會有戒指？」

阿茲拉斐爾一副若有所思的模樣。

「你知道嗎，」過了大概一分鐘後，他開口說道，「我其實並不確定這個習俗是從哪裡來——」

「不對，」克羅里愉快又不失禮貌地打斷他，「再試一次。為什麼會有戒指？」

天使猶豫了一會兒，有些坐立不安。此時他看上去著實尷尬。「好吧，你知道的，」他這麼說。「自從……那一切發生後，已經過了一兩個月，我最近有些想法，你知道的，關於……這一切。還有你和我，呃，」他使勁盯著自己的指甲，「我們也確實一起經歷了不少事。」

「恩對，很好，沒錯，有道理，」克羅里附和。「為什麼會有戒指？」

「噢，坦白說，克羅里，」阿茲拉斐爾短促的說，「為什麼通常會有只戒指呢？」

一陣意味深長的沉默。克羅里向後往椅背上一靠，雙手十指交叉枕在腦袋後面。他由衷的好奇心勝過了先前的驚嚇。

「那麼，還有請你多多包涵，幫我理解一下現在的狀況，」克羅里說。「當初你考慮要進行這樣一場對話時，你是覺得事情會往哪方面發展呢？」

「好吧，我顯然是認為你會答應，才開口的。」阿茲拉斐爾說，口氣十分煩躁。

「認為我會答應。我。」

「是的，就是你。」

「安東尼．克羅里。」

「不然還會有誰？」阿茲拉斐爾終於不耐煩了起來。

「你看，我是個 _惡魔_ ，」克羅里邊說邊在頭上比出了牛角的姿勢。「『邪魔，退到我的身後去！』你還記得嗎？」

「是的，我很清楚，謝謝提醒。」這位天使如此說，看上去似乎是越來越惱怒了。

「我們算不上是能夠參與聖禮的存在。」

「在現在這個時代，婚姻已轉化為世俗的儀式，和宗教不一定相關。」

「那請你到加百列面前再說一遍看看。」

「我的意思是，就理論而言，嚴格上來說，你是可以這麼做的，」阿茲拉斐爾說。他喉嚨明顯有點緊繃，一副有東西卡住的模樣，然後他轉眼看向別處。「倘若你願意的話。」

克羅里目不轉睛地盯著他看。 _他是認真的_ 。

「你是認真的嗎？」克羅里問，以防萬一。

「不，克羅里，我只是開開玩笑，為了好玩才向人求婚的。」天使生氣地嘶聲說。「我正在拓展事業，擴大我的興趣範圍。除了魔術師外，現在也兼職喜劇演員。」

「對啦，如果像你說的一樣，那也就能解釋，」克羅里也嘶嘶回道，終於失去了耐心。「到底為什麼這裡會有枚戒指。」

阿茲拉斐爾發出了沮喪的咕噥，然後挫敗地坐下，對目前的處境感到十分懊惱。克羅里看了看他的臉。然後又回過來看了看戒指盒。

「你，是認真的，」克羅里緩慢地說。

「也許我該從頭開始，」阿茲拉斐爾若有所思地說，但那隻惡魔已經沒在聽了。

「阿茲拉斐爾——你——我——我們甚至根本沒有——」到口邊的詞梗在喉頭，幾乎就要把他勒死了。不過克羅里還是想盡辦法將它吐了出來。「我們甚至根本沒 _約過會_ 。」

阿茲拉斐爾揚起一邊的眉毛。「約過會。」他慢吞吞地重複了那個讓克羅里掙扎不已的詞語，聲調乾扁。

克羅里張開了嘴，本想準備說 _是啊約會，你知道的，像是一起吃個晚餐，喝點小酒，看看我們是不是真的有喜歡對方啦_ ，然後他閉上了嘴。他可以真切感受到自己越睜越大的眼睛。阿茲拉斐爾意識到這回是自己贏了。他回望著克羅里，滿臉得意。

「不，少來了，別那樣看我，」惡魔拼命地說。「這意義重大，你很清楚。」

「直到死亡將我們分開？」阿茲拉斐爾說。「這點我想我們已經可以做得到了，不是嗎？」

「但我們必須得，」克羅里開了個頭，然後又嚥了回去。那個字他說不出口。於是他話鋒一轉，「性，」反而這麼說道。雖然不是一定要有性才能結婚，但反正已經脫口而出了，他也就順勢接了下去。「我們沒有上床，阿茲拉斐爾，所以我們不算呃、情人。」

「那你想成為情人嗎？」天使如此詢問。

 _噢我的耶穌基督老天爺啊_ ，克羅里歇斯底里的想著，然後低下了頭，把臉朝桌上一擺。

「你真的，」他感慨地說道，「應該先把我灌醉的。」

「我並不想要在你喝醉的情況下進行，」他的同伴尖銳地說。「克羅里，坐正。」

克羅里抬頭把下巴靠在桌面上，由下往上瞪著他。「不要。」

「看在上帝的份上，」阿茲拉斐爾一臉疲憊，朝上方看了一眼，然後嘆了口氣，揉了揉眼睛。「可以請你就好好把盒子打開來嗎？」

克羅里又猶豫了片刻，但是惡魔就本質來說總是充滿了好奇心，於是他最終還是坐起身子並伸手摸向盒子。

盒子裡擺著一枚樸實無華的金環。內側銘刻著簡潔的一行文字： _伊旬園_ 。克羅里驚奇地琢磨著，感受著手掌裡陌生的重量。

「金飾並不符合我的風格，」他唯一能想到的就只有這個。

阿茲拉斐爾惱怒的看著他。克羅里掌中的金環光芒閃了一下後，變成了銀製的。克羅里呆呆地盯著它，盯了一會，然後抬頭望進一雙無法言喻的藍眼睛。

最後，阿茲拉斐爾善解人意地觀察到，「也不一定要選這枚戒指。」

「這跟 _他媽的戒指_ 一點關係都沒有，」克羅里說，他突然發現自己其實十分憤怒。他們是朋友．或者至少他以為他們是朋友。天使實在不該如此嘲笑他，這並不公平。他將戒指放回原處，然後將盒子果斷闔上，這樣他才不用看到它。「阿茲拉斐爾．你並不 _愛_ 我。」

就這樣，他終於說出口了。他後知後覺地希望自己不要說得那麼痛苦，但他終於是說出口了。

阿茲拉斐爾沉默了好一陣子。然後他把自己那雙指甲修剪得無比精緻整齊的手朝空中一攤。

「 _克羅里_ ，」他無可奈何地說道，聽上去沮喪又煩躁，接著他放棄了，傾身向前，並親了克羅里一下。

 _噢_ ，克羅里茫然地想， _好喔，這下一切就都說得通了_ 。

他們結束了這個吻，彼此鼻尖輕觸，而克羅里可以在耳邊感受到自己如同幼兔般鮮活又脆弱的心跳聲，噗通噗通。足足一分鐘的時間，他才回過神來，差點忘了要呼吸。這些阿茲拉斐爾全看在眼裡，他的臉靠得很近很近，眉眼間充滿了愛憐——其中還帶有不少取笑的意味，這個混蛋。

「我也可以用說的，如果你希望的話，」他悄悄地說。

「你敢！」克羅里內心警鈴大響。「不行，如果你說了，那我不就也得說了。」

「那又如何呢？」

「我 _不想_ 說呀！」

「嗯，但是總有一天，你很有可能還是得要說的，」阿茲拉斐爾指出。「如果我們婚都結了，」他的聲音乾巴巴的，像是那瓶早被遺忘的葡萄酒。

他們倆同時看了絲絨小盒子一眼。

「會被我弄丟的，」克羅里喘了口氣。他們彼此的臉依舊挨得很近。「我的肉體會磨損，會損壞，然後戒指就會因此被我弄丟了。就會不見了。」

「這東西對於我們而言，本來就是需要淘汰換新的，」阿茲拉斐爾輕輕地說。他的眼神盯著克羅里的嘴唇不放：它實在非常令人分心。「金屬是會磨損的，而我們倆的存在並不會。這世上終究是沒有替我們量身打造的不朽戒指。」

「好吧，像我們這樣的存在通常是沒有在結婚的，」克羅里微弱地說。當阿茲拉菲爾捧起克羅里的左手，仔細端詳指節大小時，克羅里發現自己正不斷顫抖。

「的確，」天使心不在焉地說。「通常是沒有的。」

阿茲拉斐爾伸手拿起了小盒子。當天使把盒子再一次打開，並從裡面拿起戒指時，克羅里的眼睛瞪得比平時還大。他一定是在作夢。這樣一切就都說得通了。他奉行名為懶惰的惡習實在太久了，久到他現在終於開始體會何為夢境——

當阿茲拉斐爾清清嗓子時，克羅里像個年輕女孩一樣，不敢置信得用空著的另一隻手摀住自己的嘴巴。

「克羅里，」天使如是說，在今晚的一團混亂中第一次臉紅了。克羅里不情願地勉強在心裡佩服對方居然能撐到現在。「你願意—–」

於是，戒指就這樣慢慢滑落進指根，而克羅里同時吃驚地聽見自己的聲音——安東尼．克羅里的聲音——在耳邊響起。彷彿先前的教訓還遠遠不夠，他發現那狡詐的字眼早已從自己嘴裡脫口而出：

「 _好_ 。」


End file.
